gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James is a character in FOX's hit TV show [[Glee|'Glee']]. He is the former male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. He becomes a member of New Directions in "The Power of Madonna" episode to get closer to Rachel Berry as part of Shelby Corcoran's plan, but he goes back to Vocal Adrenaline in "Funk." He returns in "Prom Queen," seeking Rachel's forgiveness after telling her he flunked out of UCLA and to begin his own business in training show choirs for competitions. Jesse St. James is portrayed by actor Jonathan Groff. Biography Jesse was a senior at Carmel High and the male lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, although he briefly joined New Directions under the intention of being with Rachel Berry, only to then go back to Vocal Adrenaline. He is around eighteen years of age and has been kicked out of the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) for failing to attend all of his classes ("How was I supposed to know I had to take the other classes?"). Season One Hello In the fourteenth episode, "Hell-O", Rachel meets Jesse for the first time while at the music store and together give an impromptu concert by singing Lionel Richie's Hello on the piano. Rachel, who was still recovering from being rejected by Finn, is immediately star-struck and attracted to the senior boy who has led Vocal Adrenaline to Regionals three years running. Jesse dismisses Rachel's performance of Don't Rain on My Parade as lacking emotional depth but concedes that she has talent nonetheless. He then asks her out on a date to which she immediately agrees, as her hopes and plans with Finn have fallen to the wayside. perform 'Highway To Hell.']]Finn however soon realizes that he wants to be with Rachel and apologizes but Rachel tells him to move on like she did. Jealous and worried, Finn tells Mr. Schuester about Jesse, who then goes to confront Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline about the relationship, where Will sees Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline perform Highway to Hell by AC/DC. Finn meanwhile informs the rest of New Directions who also think that Jesse is using Rachel and if she doesn't break up with him, they will expel her from the group. Afraid of losing the two most important things to her right now, Rachel then goes to confront Jesse to see if he really loves her or if he's using her. He assures her that he does indeed care for her, and asks that she continue to see him. She agrees under the requirement that they keep their relationship secret. While they are kissing, Shelby is watching them and nods at Jesse implying that he really is using Rachel. As time passes, his relationship with Rachel seems to grow more intense. The Power of Madonna In "The Power of Madonna", he begins to pressure Rachel into having sex. When she refuses, he gets really crabby and goes home shortly after, leaving behind the Care Bear that she got him. However, he later concedes that he was wrong for trying to force her and promises for an epic romance, to which she then professes to be ready for sex. On the night that they make the attempt however, Rachel backs down and claims that she can't be in a relationship with Jesse, for fear of hurting her teammates in the Glee group. Then, in a shocking move, Jesse transfers to William McKinley High School. Apparently his parents are in Bali, and he's opted to quit Vocal Adrenaline and move in with his uncle, so as to be with Rachel. Brittany asks Mr. Schuester if Jesse is his son. Mr. Schuester welcomes him into the group, which infuriates everyone (especially Finn), who deem him to be a spy and who feel that he will end up taking all the solos, which they already deal with from Finn and Rachel. Rachel however is pleased to have Jesse there, as that means that as a member of New Directions, she can have an open relationship with him. Finn later apologizes to Rachel about his behavior, and Jesse, upon seeing this challenges Finn to a sing-off, in which Rachel pleads a silent "No," after all, it would be a "deathmatch" between the two loves of her life. Finn however instead welcomes Jesse to the group, saying he appreciates having another male lead to help him support the group, and invites Jesse to help with their new Madonna number, Like a Prayer in which Jesse sings back-ups with the choir in the background. Bad Reputation In "Bad Reputation," Jesse is in favor of posting Sue's own version of ''Physica''l. When Rachel shows her "bad reputation" music video, Run Joey Run, he realizes that he was playing the part of the "hunky, heroic male lead" with Puck and Finn. All three are infuriated about being used and Jesse and Finn storm out of the room. Later, Jesse confronts Rachel and tells her not to talk to him at ballet club, signifying he is actually hurt. Finally, he sings back up in Total Eclipse of the Heart. Dream On Jesse returns in the episode "Dream On" where he helps Rachel find her biological mother. It is revealed that he was in fact acting on Shelby's orders, but Jesse confesses to Shelby that he is starting to like Rachel, however, she wants him to befriend her so that she will finally be able to meet her daughter. Nothing is said as to whether her motives also include sabotaging New Directions. Funk In "Funk", he returns once again and it is revealed that he has transferred back to Carmel High School and left New Directions for Vocal Adrenaline, claiming that he was misconsidered at McKinley High School. All Vocal Adrenaline members perform Another One Bites the Dust in the beginning of the episode. Jesse calls Rachel asking her to meet him in the parking lot where Vocal Adrenaline eggs her, during which Jesse looks guilty and hurt. Jesse holds his egg, not wanting to throw it. When Giselle pressures Jesse to be "one of them", he looks at the egg in his hand and walks slowly to Rachel. She tells him to "break it like you broke my heart." He tells her that he loved her and, with a very pained expression, smashes the egg on her head. The males of New Directions are enraged and threaten to mess Jesse's face up, but Will calms them down, calls Jesse and ask him and his team to meet them in their auditorium. New Directions get back on Vocal Adrenaline at the end of the episode, performing Give Up the Funk and Jesse confesses he is "truly depressed" because Vocal Adrenaline was never able to "pull off a funk number." Journey He is seen in "Journey" performing Bohemian Rhapsody with Vocal Adrenaline. Though he has no lines in the episode, he does share a gaze with Rachel during the judging. Vocal Adrenaline is named the winner of Regionals, making it the fourth consecutive year that they have won. Season Two Prom Queen Before his return in Prom Queen, Jesse is mentioned twice in the second season: Once in "Furt" when Rachel tells Finn that she didn't sleep with him, and again in "A Night Of Neglect" when Rachel accuses Sunshine of spying, and Quinn replies, "You're one to talk; we told you the same thing about Jesse St. James last year." She admits that she was wrong in trusting him in that episode. Jesse makes a shocking return in the episode "Prom Queen." He shows up when Rachel is practicing'' Rolling in the Deep'' as a potential song for prom. He interrupts her after she sings the first two lines, and they continue the song as a duet. When they finish singing Rachel asks Jesse what he was doing there and he says he was kicked out of college for not attending his classes and that he also wanted to see Rachel. He goes to the prom with Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes as friends. When he's dancing with Rachel, Finn comes over after seeing Jesse sucking on Rachel's neck and says he should keep it "PG". Jesse defends himself saying Finn's not her boyfriend and that he should 'beat it'. They start fighting and get kicked out of prom by Sue. Funeral In "Funeral," Mr. Schue announces that Jesse is going to be helping the glee club. When Finn says that he and Rachel should sing a duet at Nationals, Jesse says all the other guys are better, and, though Mike can't sing, he can dance. He also says when Finn dances he 'looks like a zombie that has to poop.' Jesse convinces Mr. Schue that they should have a competition to see who the best singer is. Santana , Kurt , Mercedes, and Rachel are the only ones that signed up, because Finn got his confidence shattered by Jesse. When Rachel finds out she said he should audition because he is the best guy in there and that he's a leader. Later when Kurt and Finn find out about Jean and they offer for the glee club to put together the funeral, Jesse says they shouldn't but Finn convinces them to anyway. When Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes audition all he has to say is bad things. When Rachel comes out and says she is singing My Man, he asks if she's singing about anyone in particular, and she says, "No, not really." When Rachel finishes all he has to say is good things. and everyone else gets mad. Later we see Rachel in the auditorium. Jesse walks in, and Rachel asks why he wanted to meet her there. He said she was going to win, but then he said the real reason he came back was for her. The next second Finn walks into the auditorium looking for Rachel, but they don't see him. Jesse and Rachel kiss making Finn upset as he watches them leave. When Jesse and Rachel walk up to the list for who won, it just says that there's an emergency Glee club meeting. Mr.Schue then tells them that he was calling it off and that they'd be doing original songs again. New York In "New York," Rachel states that Jesse had been texting her a lot, but she didn't want anything to do with boys until after Nationals. When Finn and Rachel are performing Pretending , Jesse comes and sits next to Will telling him he couldn't stay away. When Will asks if he couldn't stay away from the show or Rachel, Jesse does not respond. After New Directions performs Rachel and Finn are talking about how they did and the kiss they shared on stage and when Finn says it was "The Kiss of the Century," Jesse says he was wrong and that it was unprofessional. He turns to Rachel and says she looked beautiful and that she did great, but she shouldn't have kissed Finn. When Rachel asked why he was there, he said it was because of her. Personality Jesse is the male equivalent of Rachel Berry. Inte﻿nse, talented, tactless and occasionally over dramatic, he seems to be driven to musical success, and hopes to one day be a famous performer.Jesse tends to come across as vain and concieted, and his hardcore desires have forced him to supposedly create an overly confident personality, which is arrogant, dismissive and rude. He claims that this behavior is a facade, and that beneath that, he's a good guy. He also seems to rush into things, like Rachel does, such as a relationship with her in which both confess to be 'deeply in love'. However, whether that is true was called into question, because he was suspected to be manipulating Rachel Berry to spy on New Directions for the Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran. But although he really was sent by his coach, Shelby Corcoran, it seems that he really is in love with Rachel. Jesse is also portrayed as a manipulator when it comes to light that he was sent by Shelby, Rachel's biological mother, to befriend her in order to bypass the illegalities that restricted Shelby from confronting her. When Jesse's work is done, he's forced to return to Vocal Adrenaline. As a means of breaking up with Rachel, he shows he has gone back to Vocal Adrenaline by funkifying New Directions and egging Rachel in the school's parking lot. Despite his heartless actions, Jesse does seem to really care about Rachel since his show face slips while the egging is happening, and because he tells her "I loved you" right before he cracks the egg on her head. Jesse returns in "Prom Queen" in season two. Although many are weary of his motives, Jesse tries to show Rachel he is genuinely sorry for the heartbreak he caused her and wants to make it up to her. Although his character still comes off as a jerk, he seems to really care about Rachel and wants to help her succeed and grab more solos (since, according to him, she deserves them and is New Direction's only shot at winning Nationals). When Jesse becomes New Direction's performance advisor in "Funeral," he is seen as harsh when he attacks Finn verbally at rehearsal and gives overly rude and dimissive negative feedback to Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana after the three auditions for a solo at Nationals and in Satanna's place even ignore her performance in favor of doodling a cat. However, when Rachel performs he is shown to be extremely supportive and tries to manipulate Mr. Schuester into giving her the solo because he thinks she deserves it more than anyone else. However, the rest of the Glee kids question whether or not he's simply praising Rachel more in order to get back in her good graces. This opinion seems to partially supported by the fact that he tells Rachel that she got the solo, despite Will have not yet made a decision yet. This leads to him sharing a kiss Rachel, during which he states that Rachel matters more to him than fame itself. Later he and Rachel give arrogant consolances to Kurt, Mercedes and Satanna, until they realize that Will's decision wasn't the one Jesse promised Rachel. Family In "The Power of Madonna," he stated that he had an uncle whom lived within the McKinley High School district. In the episode "Funeral" (season two), it was found that Jesse had a mother, a father, a sister with bulimia, and a brother with an addiction. He claims his parents told him he was their favorite, leading his siblings to have difficulties in life. Songs Solos (In A Duet) Season One : *Hello (Rachel) (Hell-O) *Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Rachel) (Hell-O) Season Two : *Rolling in the Deep (Rachel) (The Prom Queen) Solos (In A Group Number) Season One: *Highway to Hell'' (Hell-O)'' (With Vocal Adrenaline) *Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) (With Rachel, Finn, Santana, Will and Emma) *Like a Prayer (The Power of Madonna) (With Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes) *Burning Up (Not used in The Power of Madonna) (With Vocal Adrenaline) *Run Joey Run (Bad Reputation) (With Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Puck and Finn) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bad Reputation) (With Puck, Rachel and Finn) *Another One Bites the Dust (Funk) ''(''Wth Vocal Adrenaline) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Journey) (With Vocal Adrenaline) Trivia *Jesse was given +29 on the Glist created by Quinn Fabray. *Although Jesse has apparently been the lead in Vocal Adrenaline the entire series, he is not seen in any of the numbers by Vocal Adrenaline prior to Episode 14. *Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele are best friends in real life after working for years together on Broadway in the musical Spring Awakening. *Jonathan even introduced Lea to the show's creator Ryan Murphy prior to the show's start and he later wrote the part of Rachel Berry with her in mind. *In an interview when asked if Jesse actually loved Rachel Jonathan replied, "Yes... I think he did." *He had a full ride to the University of California, Los Angeles, but flunked out after not taking all of his classes. *Despite Carmel's known policy of purposely failing talented performers to keep them in Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse's math and science classes were taken for him by another student so he would pass. *Lionel Richie is one of his favourites. *Jonathan had no idea how to play the piano, but he learned how for "Bohemian Rhapsody" to make his performance more realistic. *Jonathan doesn't play piano in real life, but before he decided he wanted to be an actor, he wanted to be a professional trumpet player. *He is seen to wear mainly black throughout his time on the show. The only times he has been seen wearing bright colors are in performances. *Although playing a straight man on the show, Jonathan Groff is actually gay in real life. He later stated that it was harder to play a straight man than anything else. *He is unable to pull off a funk number. *He believes Finn is like a pooping zombie when he sings and dances. Relationships Rachel Berry Rachel and Jesse meet in "Hell-O" at a music store, and started dating. In "The Power of Madonna," Jesse transfers to McKinley so they can go public with their relationship. Rachel hurts him by recording a video with him, Finn and Puck as the joint lead males. He transfers back to be in Vocal Adrenaline, and eggs Rachel. Jesse originally started dating her as a way to introduce Rachel to her birth mother and work on his acting skills (Rachel's mother says that she told Jesse to befriend her), but he has said that he did love her, and looked sincere. This sincerity is proven when Jesse comes back to Lima in "Prom Queen " after failing out of college and asks Rachel to prom with her. He gets into a fight with Finn over Rachel at prom. It is appears that Jesse still obtains feelings for Rachel when he kisses her and tells her she's more important to him than fame is. In "New York," Jesse shows he still has strong feelings for her when jealous of Rachel and Finn's kiss, but ultimately, Rachel chooses to be with Finn. Quotations Jesse St. James's Quotations JsJ.png 8baad4c20c86ffea_Jesse-St-James-Glee.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438216-1280-720.jpg Jesse-St-James-glee-18073725-800-500.jpg Jesse-UCLA.jpg jessie st. james.png Jonathan-Groff.jpg jongroff4__oPt.jpg Promo-Jesse-St-James-Glee-jonathan-groff-12402852-1772-2560.jpg tumblr_l0vpi85CMY1qbyr2eo1_500.jpg tumblr_l1bzyeQza41qaejbxo1_500.jpg tumblr_l1diiheZ5z1qaihn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_l1i43jBGvK1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1kgfq077F1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1kgpj9ThN1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1nmsvdgDn1qas1zqo1_500.jpg tumblr_l1nohtoxzu1qbri4io1_500.gif tumblr_l1uyp74tdX1qbri4io1_500.jpg tumblr_l1v2nama8n1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1y6o9LqQS1qbbnebo1_500.jpg tumblr_l2j5bnWDm91qb8mbmo1_500.png tumblr_l2nebak9EN1qaozkbo1_500.png tumblr_l2nek3wOz41qa93cao1_1280.jpg tumblr_l2nxapQfPp1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l2u9og6Uo31qaozkbo1_500.png tumblr_l2wbmjuaWb1qbmyzyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1kgfq077F1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1kgpj9ThN1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l1nmsvdgDn1qas1zqo1_500.jpg tumblr_l1nohtoxzu1qbri4io1_500.gif tumblr_l2nebak9EN1qaozkbo1_500.png tumblr_l2woyqccQp1qa93cao1_1280.jpg tumblr_l2ymho2YIK1qzh6wzo1_1280.png tumblr_l2z10mrSDR1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l2zbwdkZmt1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l2zfrz4PBb1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3cx1p2Ja91qzgse8o1_500.png tumblr_l3ddjd6h8W1qzamuso1_1280.png tumblr_l2j5bnWDm91qb8mbmo1_500.png tumblr_l3d274L1mo1qbuzqmo1_500.png tumblr_l3deeny3yP1qb38zzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3e4b7Ror51qzl9k5o1_500.jpg tumblr_l3eth3kMXq1qa0r0ro1_1280.png tumblr_l3ghwwNJwm1qastmno1_400.png tumblr_l3jxudEmzc1qzglr9o1_500.png tumblr_l3nl0c0OsC1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l3ns4hR0q61qav7h2o1_500.png tumblr_l3ntookR0k1qc6id1o1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_l4cu52fmnr1qap4rfo1_500.jpg tumblr_l4rao2PAte1qzyzyno1_1280.png tumblr_l4rictMUp21qc0800o1_500.png tumblr_l4t8csEVz11qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l5a8acQadd1qcsk1io1_500.png tumblr_l5idd2Ftdz1qc6id1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_l5s7hj1wQJ1qcsxuzo1_500.png tumblr_l6gc07vFEL1qczt4mo1_500.jpg tumblr_l6h2reUPZg1qa7uoro1_500.jpg tumblr_lgmht7oWFU1qg3niao1_500.png tumblr_lcf8bbPbNg1qejkp6o1_1280.png tumblr_l229660Yrn1qbri4io1_500.jpg tumblr_l3236fiZCX1qbcvxuo1_500.jpg tumblr_l653m1Aw0y1qcs1oco1_500.jpg tumblr_l470l8XLE01qaj2afo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l450pqgWtD1qapfuwo1_1280.png tumblr_l364j2qkpK1qb38zzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l362q2a9Q01qb38zzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l338qtCpVx1qb38zzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l70jyxdnfq1qd99kco1_1280.jpg tumblr_l56oyccyVy1qaqr7eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l50jrmD7Ed1qaozkbo1_500.png tumblr_l38pbrmMBG1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l38jx1zXqG1qaejbxo1_500.png tumblr_l38j6avMO91qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l36p17RXXJ1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l34zpev1vn1qa93cao1_1280.jpg tumblr_l34hdmlumN1qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l33ks7cnVc1qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l33j0k8l9k1qas1zqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l33agrCG951qbcvxuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l31lw9aqfE1qaozkbo1_500.png tumblr_l25okiwoPo1qaejbxo1_1280.png tumblr_l25cb2X4Cp1qarqrxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_l24p2arqdo1qas1zqo1_500.jpg tumblr_l22s48clIp1qzlp70o1_500.png tumblr_l20mynZoQ11qbri4io1_1280.jpg tumblr_l17w0hWAqb1qa93cao1_1280.jpg tumblr_l8atugvXZa1qb4sobo1_1280.png tumblr_l7j9ct9oG51qzyzyno1_1280.png tumblr_l6t21cKWCU1qczt4mo1_500.jpg 20.png 292791193.gif 370px-Rachel-and-Jesse-look.jpg Awkward Prom Smile.JPG Bohemianrhapsodyjesse.JPG Eggsrachel.jpg Ffdsjd.JPG Firstfourth.JPG Fromjennyfofenny.png G9GEE7oq8NjIbCCIOPYy Q16840.png Hello.png Hello Twelve Glee.jpg Hkj.JPG Huh.JPG Images2.jpg Jdlks.JPG Jdlqjdlq.JPG Jesse-Rachel.jpg Jesse-UCLA.jpg Jesse-jesse-st-james-12738945-400-240.gif Jesse456.gif Jkll.JPG Kiss.JPG Lea and Jonathan.jpg Mom.JPG Mother dearest.JPG Rachel-and-jesse.jpg 0003dc9r.jpg 068.jpg 114_Jonathan_Groff.jpg 0510-glee-video-credit.jpg 40094_140846132620854_110324515673016_186761_1585994_n.jpg 267816_512x288_generated.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFklxeE5fOUpxNEJHdk0wNnBNeGRyU2cAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg G1.jpg glee221_0005.jpg glee-rachel-jessie-238x238.jpg iz9du0.png jesse.png Jessee.JPG jesse-st-james.png Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-20060331-558-539.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-21939902-500-279.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22260439-624-352.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22260443-624-352.jpg JSTJAUD-48553960.jpg Picture-4.png Rachel02-570x321.jpg tumblr_l5og5kpdC61qaz0cxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcf899EoSr1qejkp6o1_500_large.png tumblr_lgv3iasGG01qa1gi0o1_500.jpg tumblr_liwkhjoV9s1qcqribo1_500.png tumblr_lkl4ieS07D1qztaoqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv4sr3atd1qfjv4io1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0g4iQ74z1qc987yo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0sxu2tZG1qzgwino1_500_large.png tumblr_ll1nd8kN7P1qfyijao1_500.jpg tumblr_ll1rxqsPDo1qgaqhto1_500.jpg tumblr_ll1tr17dQD1qzjcrso1_500_large.png tumblr_ll39s0EnoZ1qbhqzso1_500_large.jpg tumblr_ll305fcTnT1qdwsxqo1_500_large.png tumblr_ll306xUKHV1qdwsxqo1_500_large.png tumblr_lldc667Roh1qcs1oco1_500_large.gif tumblr_lledqkZywQ1qaq275o1_500_large.gif tumblr_llxc1hw2Hc1qhcpnto1_500_large.png Jesseca.jpg 1x21_Jesse_eggs_Rachel.PNG 500x_jesse_another_one_bites.jpg Glee-164.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437000-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437003-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437008-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437012-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437046-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437084-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437137-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437139-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437145-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437154-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437180-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437189-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437192-1280-720.jpg I-Love-Jesse-St-James-Deal-with-it-jesse-st-james-22183509-500-250.jpg Jesse-jesse-st-james-13222851-604-124.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006565-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006594-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006610-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006610-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006611-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006614-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006617-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006619-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006621-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006623-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006631-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006635-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006639-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006642-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006645-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006793-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006795-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006798-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006806-1280-720.jpg Jesse-Rachel-jesse-st-james-12006810-1280-720.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-12878221-480-719.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-12878222-720-479.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22086860-500-450.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22140715-364-352.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22140719-500-330.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22140733-280-352.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22140813-407-351.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22141108-500-354.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22141130-500-288.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22153821-500-500.png Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22162258-500-600.png Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22162264-500-600.png Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22162273-500-700.png Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22173594-319-460.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22260420-624-352.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22260428-624-352.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22260433-624-352.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22260439-624-352.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22362404-623-350.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-22362408-624-352.jpg St-Berry-gif-glee-16631509-500-402.gif The-power-of-madonna-Picspam-jesse-st-james-11868561-700-581.jpg The-power-of-madonna-Picspam-jesse-st-james-11868577-700-581.jpg The-power-of-madonna-Picspam-jesse-st-james-11868595-700-581.jpg The-power-of-madonna-Picspam-jesse-st-james-11868619-700-581.jpg True-story-jesse-st-james-15481101-504-497.jpg Tumblr_l1shqyW9sK1qbri4io1_400.gif Tumblr_l4lzuoCada1qc6id1o1_400.gif Tumblr_lbp5105TvQ1qc11uo.gif Another-on-Bites-the-Dust-jesse-st-james-13102284-500-577.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437481-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437484-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437486-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437487-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437489-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437491-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437493-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437494-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437498-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437523-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437528-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437533-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437553-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437556-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437560-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437567-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437574-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437579-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437599-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437602-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437603-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437604-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437605-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437606-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437610-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437619-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437651-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437653-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437664-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437665-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437673-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437681-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437700-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437702-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437784-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437789-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437792-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437807-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-jesse-st-james-12437812-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437857-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437879-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437894-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437930-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437936-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437946-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437962-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437964-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437969-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12437979-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438035-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438044-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438053-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438126-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438143-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438187-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438227-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438241-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438251-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438281-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438290-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438292-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438293-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438319-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438336-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438343-1280-720.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438347-1280-720.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071310-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071356-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071584-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071592-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071625-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071630-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071712-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071735-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071757-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071847-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071855-624-352.jpg Funk-jesse-st-james-14071859-624-352.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437192-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437195-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437201-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437209-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437215-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437216-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437218-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437232-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437239-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437245-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437248-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437251-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437253-1280-720.jpg Hell-O-jesse-st-james-12437258-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437259-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437262-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437291-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437297-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437299-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437301-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437305-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437309-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437345-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437352-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437349-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437354-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437356-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437362-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437365-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437367-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437368-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437397-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437405-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437434-1280-720.jpg The-Power-of-Madonna-jesse-st-james-12437435-1280-720.jpg tumblr_lm2esumEZW1qfwbbvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm5ytvAVj11qau977o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm7qqzKMpc1qdeq2uo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm32v0Mb2w1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0poyAHZP1qbqb2ho1_500.gif undefined tumblr_ll1vfpSNCG1qcvr0do1_500.png tumblr_lldhj5ovQz1qfha26o1_500.gif tumblr_lldknadvRn1qcs1oco1_500.gif tumblr_lldl54WpuE1qacpnso1_500.gif tumblr_lldpriYk6q1qcu7kpo1_500.gif tumblr_lledqkZywQ1qaq275o1_500.gif tumblr_llqiy2plBH1qapg62o1_500.gif tumblr_llqol0iqjm1qcs1oco1_500.gif tumblr_lm7rnlc2OX1qgfsl7o1_500.png J stJ - Hole Damm Thing.gif Jesse - Showface.png Jesse - Another bite a Dust-A.gif Jesse - We will call you Santana - That´s it anymore.gif Jesse & Mr. Shue Judging.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members